


Life Imitates Art

by SxDxB



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Fosters AU, Hugs, Kisses, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SxDxB/pseuds/SxDxB
Summary: When Jude and his on screen love interest  hit it off; their chemistry is unlike any other. You know how sometimes people say Life imitates art? This may be one of the times.Leave Me Some Love.Comments and Kudos appreciated!





	1. Chapter 1

Jude had been so nervous about his audition that when he found out he got the part he couldn't believe it.

This was a big deal for him he was more than excited, when things picked up on the show for his character he found himself enjoying each script more and more.  

The longer he was on the show the more he loved his character the more fun he had with it and the more he felt comfortable playing him. 

It had been three years of playing of the character so he felt even closer to the character, more protective of his character.

Recently they were bringing in a new guy for Judes character; his new love interest.   He was told about the other young actor who would be playing opposite of him and he thought he sounded really nice. 

" So are you exited to meet him? I've heard from his people that he's super excited to come onto the show!" Mariana said. Mariana was Judes manager as well as his sister. " And as i heard it this Noah is super cute." she  teased gently nudging Jude.  Jude flushed." C'mon Mari.. can you not?" he asked. She laughed softly.   Jude was  gay openly gay and in the public eye. He was often asked if there was any one special to which he replied 'no' because  there wasn't.  

This was his characters third boyfriend so it was definitely something to be excited about,  bringing a new person onto set was going to shake things up.  Judes character was getting into more trouble and even getting a bit more into some more mature things. 

" Hopefully you two will hit it off So your characters chemistry will be electric!" She said excitedly as she glanced to her phone.  Jude laughed softly. " We'll see.. if we don't hit it off.. i'd hope we could at least pretend." he chuckled.

\---------

Meeting 

Jude was a little nervous about meeting his new cast mate he wasn't sure what to think he didn't know anything about him.   Mariana insisted they should get together before filming and get to know one another so he ended up here.  This little coffee shop on the pier in San Diego. They shot things in LA so the fact that this mystery man had agreed to meet Jude in his hometown  was nice. 

Jude settled down at a table just looking around curiously; it was a fairly nice afternoon in San Diego in the middle of October.  Jude zoned out  so when he heard a voice  he had to look toward where it came from. " You're Jude right?" he asked. Jude slowly nodded. Woe. Freckles.. brown eyes.. amazing smile.. Fuck. 

" Noah?" he asked.  The other boy nodded and sat across from him." Nice to meet you.' he said reaching his hand out. Jude gently  shook his hand  and he immediately felt sparks. 

" So my manager said it'd be a good idea if we started hanging out.." Noah trailed off.  Jude nodded. " So did mine." he laughed softly.  " I'm up for it if you are.." Noah said honestly. Jude nodded slowly. " Yeah defiantly. " he replied.

They sat there for a while talking about their lives, where they were from, what brought them into acting and  what they thought about the recent script they had both received.  

" This is going to be fun! I can't wait to dive right into character and see what happens. I heard they're going to get pretty serious." Noah said thoughtfully. Jude nodded. " Yeah that's the rumor." Jude replied with a chuckle.

They ended up getting up and wandering around the pier as they spoke more. 

"So i guess that means we're going to be making out a lot huh?" Noah asked with a laugh. Jude blushed but he laughed as well." Yeah i mean..  with where the story is going.. it's going to get interesting.   Noah nodded putting his hands in his pockets as they walked. " Oh yeah. It'll get interesting i'm sure. " he replied as he glanced toward Jude. " So you're actually gay?" he asked. Jude raised an eyebrow. " huh?  Yeah.. i'm gay.." he said softly.  Noah nodded. " That's cool.  So am i." he gave him a little smile gently nudging his shoulder. Jude smiled. 

Hours. They literally spent hours together that first time they met. Talked about everything and anything that came to mind. They hit it off like Jude had never hit it off with anyone before. 

Jude had one boyfriend in his life but this.. This connection was different.   This connection was deeper.

Noahs phone went off he pulled it out to look at the message."  Jesus.." he mumbled. Jude raised an eyebrow." Whats up ?" he asked.  Noah sighed he seemed kinda annoyed about whatever was happening. " I have to go." he replied.  Jude pouted." Oh..  " he bit his lip." Boyfriend trouble?" he asked. Noah chuckled." Nah..  My moms asking where i am and she's.. she worries." he clarified. 

Jude nodded understanding full well about over protective worrying mothers. " I understand." Jude said softly. " So  i'll see you on set?" he asked. Noah nodded. " You sure will. Better bring your A game Jacob." he winked.  Jude flushed. 

Noah hugged him and Jude returned it before the two of them went their separate ways.

\----

Laying in his bed Jude couldn't help this feeling he got when he thought about Noah.  Those eyes, Those freckles, that hair.. The way he would laugh or tilt his head. Jude  shouldn't feel the things he was feeling but he couldn't help himself. 

Those freckles were the last things Jude thought of before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months of filming and lets just say the characters story is headed in a interesting direction with is love interest.   
> Just about four months since they met off screen..  
> It seems like there's more than just on screen sparks flying.

Jude was just called onto set for the next scene they were filming; it was a scene with his on screen love interest. Jude walked onto the bedroom set and looked around for a moment before nodding at what a director was saying. He knew how this scene would play out in theory.. on paper he knew exactly how the scene played out. Even in his head. But actually filming the scene now that's a different ballpark.

As the crew was setting up Jude noticed Noah and he gave him a smile; Noah made his way into the room then. " Ready for this?" he asked curiously.  Jude laughed softly." We kinda have to be huh?"  Noah nodded." yeah.." he trailed off." Hey but i think it'll be fun.. hopefully neither of us cracks up too much " he chuckled. Jude nodded. " True.. that'd suck to have to do a lot of retakes." he stretched a bit. Noah nodded." Mhmm" he hummed.  

They made some small talk before " Places!" was called out and Noah had to leave room he was standing just outside.  " Action!"  was called and Jude put himself into character quickly.

Jude moved around the room as it had said in the script; he looked for something he had misplaced a previous scene.  A knock on the door distracted him and he turned to open it. " Hey!" Jude said a little confused. " What are you doing here?" he asked. Noah  gave him a smile" Your mom let me in.. " he trailed off and then dug into his pockets. " You..." he paused and finally pulled out the item Jude was looking for." You forgot this at my place." he held it out to Jude. Jude stared wide eyed for a moment." Oh my god i was just looking for that." he said taking it from Noah." Thank you." he walked back into his room with Noah following him.  Jude set the watch down on his desk. " I would have been lost without it. " he said dramatically.  Noah chuckled." I dunno about lost.. i mean you do have a phone.." he trailed off.

Jude turned and gave him a sassy look." Okay but not everybody has their face glued to their phone. " he said matter of factly. Noah put his hands up in surrender ." Woah i didn't say they did i was just ... saying you had.. one.." Judes expression softened as he watched Noah sit on the bed. " Sorry.. it's just been a long ass day and i'm done with it."  he said leaning against his desk.  Noah furrowed his brow. " What happened?" he asked. Jude waved his hand dismissively." I rather not talk about it.." he said. 

Noah nodded and they sat in silence for a moment. " Well.." Noah looked at Jude." Maybe we can make it a little better?" he asked. Jude raised an eyebrow." How? " he asked.  Noah put his hands out to Jude." C'mere." he said softly. Jude bit his lip before taking a few steps closer. Noah gently grabbed his hands and pulled him closer. " Whats the idea?" Jude asked.  Noah gave him a little smile as he pulled Jude down beside him. " It goes a little something like this.." Noah trailed off and cupped Judes cheek slowly bringing him closer until finally their lips touch. Once chaste, sweet, meaningful. The next a little less sweet.  Jude melted into the kiss.  After a moment Noah pulled back resting his forehead against Judes. " Better?" he asked. Jude smiled and met Noahs eyes. " A  little.." he trailed off.  Noah raised an eyebrow." Oh?" Jude smiled. " Yeah." he pulled Noah back into the kiss. 

They made out. It was nice and slow, something special for their characters. "Thank you." Jude whispered against Noahs lips.

They were laying on the bed now; Noah hovering over Jude as the slow meaningful kisses continued. " For what?" Noah asked.  Jude smiled putting a hand on his cheek. " This.." he said softly gently stroking Noahs cheek before pulling him for a quick kiss." Being here for me." he said softly.  " Of course." Noah replied.   The scene ends with Noah and Jude pressing another kiss to one anothers lips and then cuddling into each other.

" Cut! That was perfect you guys."  the director said.  They wrapped that scene.

As the crew was cleaning up and preparing for the next scene Jude found himself still on the bed with Noah they were just laying there.. Noah had an arm thrown around Judes waist as he cuddled up to him. " So that was fun." Noah said softly. Jude shifted a bit." Yeah." he laughed softly. "  You're actually a good kisser." he said with a smile. Noah chuckled and nuzzled into the crook of Judes neck." Thanks so are you." he mumbled.  This was real life.. This was Judes real life right now.. just him and Noah.. chilling on set on a bed.. 

No doubt there were sparks on screen but this.. this was like.. lighting some kinda fire inside of Jude.  He knew he shouldn't think of dating his co-star.. he knew if things ended badly then everything would go to shit. But a part of him really liked this. Noah. Being beside him like this, kissing him, his arms around him. Shit Jude had a huge crush on him and that could be an issue.  "  We should probably get up.." Jude said slowly. Noah only slightly tightened his grip on Jude. " Do we have to ?" he asked. Jude nodded." Sadly." he replied. "We're still hanging out later right?"   Noah asked.  Jude nodded. " Of course we are." he smiled. " I wouldn't ditch you." Noah smiled at that." Good."

\-----------------------

Jude ran to get the door knowing exactly who it was. Opening the door he smiled seeing the freckle faced boy he pulled him inside and closed the door. " Hey to you too." Noah laughed as he stumbled through the threshold. " Sorry I'm just excited." Jude laughed. Noah raised an eyebrow." I literally saw you like two hours ago?" he furrowed his brow. Jude laughed." Well partly cause you're here.. partly because we're getting take out pizza for Dinner! Mariana's getting it right now." Noah suddenly super excited." Fuck yes! i love take out pizza! It's so much better than bought from the store pizza." Jude nodded. " Exactly! Thank you!" he smiled and pulled Noah to the living room." So for now we have time to kill."  

Noah nodded as he followed Jude into the familiar apartment. "  Cool! what should we do?" he asked.  Jude shrugged and plopped down on the couch." We could watch Tv? or play videogames?" he looked at Noah as he sat beside him." Both very tempting ideas." 

Why was Noah sitting so close with so much space on the couch..  Jude tried to push the thought back. " Yeah? " he asked. Noah nodded. " Yeah." he repeated.  " I wanted to talk to you about uhm.. after the scene today.. " Noah admitted. Jude shifted a bit." Okay." he said carefully.  Noah looked at him." I'm sorry if i made you uncomfortable.. " Jude shook his head cutting Noah off." No no.. it's not like that.. I just.. It was nice.. i just.. got a little nervous i guess.." he shrugged. Noah furrowed his brow." Nervous?" he asked.

Jude nodded. " Yeah i mean.. You're uhm.. you.. are very attractive.." he admitted blushing. Noah cocked an eyebrow." Yeah?" he asked. Jude nodded. " Well.. you're very attractive.." Noah said blushing a bit himself. 

" Oh?" Jude asked. Noah nodded. 

He wasn't sure who did what first all he knew was that in a second Somebodies lips were on somebodies lips and they were kissing. 

This was them not their characters.. this was totally them. unscripted unprepared them.\

Jude slowly pulled back first putting a hand on Noahs chest as he took in a deep much needed breath." okay.." he breathed out. " That was .." he paused. Noah searched his face for a moment. They were both a bit flushed and out of breath. " Yeah." Noah said slowly. 

"We should probably.. talk about it.."Jude said slowly. Noah nodded in agreement. "So that happened.." Jude started. " It did.. question is.. Do you want it to happen again?" Noah asked. Jude looked at him." Do you?"

Noah didn't even pause he nodded. " I do .." he admitted. Jude shifted a little. " Me too.." he bit his lip. " Should we?" he asked. Noah shrugged a little. " I dunno.." he said honestly. Jude studied his face. " Fuck it.. whose gonna know?" he asked before pulling Noah into a deep kiss as he leaned back on to the couch. Noah followed his lips being pulled down on top of Jude.

Their kisses were way different from their characters. Jude and Noahs kisses were less innocent. Full of want, full of lust, full of.. a lot of things unsaid between them.  " We should probably.." Noah managed to get out before lips covered his own. " hmm?" Jude hummed. Noah slowly pulled back . " As much as i love this.. We should .. slow down.. " Jude raised an eyebrow." How come?" he asked. Noah shifted a bit over him." I like you Jude... I dont just wanna hook up.. i like you.." he admitted. Jude smiled at that. God Noah was so damn cute. " I like you too." he replied.

Noah sat up then. " I wanna do this right.." he said softly.  Jude sat up also. "what do you mean?" he asked. " I mean i want to take you on a date.. ya know? Cute stuff.." Jude flushed and smiled. " Okay." he agreed 

Neither of them had notice Mariana entering with the pizza until she spoke up." Awh .. I ship this." She said setting the box on the table. " However as your manager Jude.." The boys both looked toward her. " If you're going to do this.. You need to be smart about it.. " 

" Like hide it?" Jude asked. 

" Not exactly." Mariana said. " I mean you don't have to hide it.. But you also don't have to announce it to the world. Let them assume whatever they like.. Meanwhile you're being all cute and lovey dovy on and off screen."

Noah piped up." So make it like a mystery ? neither confirm or deny?" he asked. Mariana nodded pointing at him" Exactly. " She smiled. 

" Say you go out on a date... They're not going to know it's an actual date. They'll assume maybe you're friends hanging out.. Maybe some fans will think its an actual date. But they wont know for sure.  Because you guys have been close and cutesy before the show.. so .. Nobody's going to know the differeance. " 

They both thought about it while she spoke.  
" I'm just saying play the game for a little while; however long you guys wanna play the game..  Don't Confirm, Don't Deny..  Leave everybody guessing until suddenly. ' Bam Joah's in your face'  She laughed softly.   

Jude looked at Noah who shrugged. " Sounds kinda fun.."Jude admitted. " Yeah i'm down for that... And i'm down for some of that pizza.." Noah said as he got up. 

The boys grabbed some pizza all the while talking about what Mariana had suggested. They trying to decide for sure if they wanted to do that. 


End file.
